


Something More

by dorkstagram (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn comes out to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

Liam woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, and when he looked over to see who could possibly be calling, he saw Zayn's name. It was 11 o'clock on a Thursday night in July, and Zayn knows not to call past 10 because Liam works early on Fridays. Liam was confused, to say the least, because he and Zayn just saw each other 3 hours ago. So he answered the phone, assuming something must be going on with his boyfriend.

"Zayn," he breathed, not having the energy to use his full voice.

At first, Liam was met with only sobs from the other end, and he panicked. Zayn doesn't cry, ever; The only time in the one year of their relationship that Liam had ever seen or heard Zayn cry was when his granddad died. "Liam," Zayn sobbed. "Li, I f-fucked up, b-bad. I k-know I'm n-not supposed to c-call this l-late but I d-didn't know w-what else to d-do."

Now Liam was really panicking. He's never heard Zayn in so much distress. Zayn has never been this upset. And Liam wanted, no, _needed_ to do anything to make this better. Work be damned, it's not important right now, he just needs to do anything in his power to help Zayn. "Zee, what happened? Talk to me."

There was a long pause, and Liam could hear only sniffles and broken sobs coming from the other end. Eventually, Zayn calmed down and continued. "I told my parents," he replied. "You know how you said tonight that you wish we could tell my parents? Because we already told yours, and they're okay with us. And I said that we couldn't because my baba wouldn't be happy. But then I thought, you know, maybe they'd be fine with it. They like you enough. So I told them."

"What happened?" Liam repeated.

"My mum didn't say anything, she just left the room. But I could hear her crying." Zayn started, and Liam could hear that he was getting choked up again, ready to start crying a second time. "But my baba, he punched me. Twice in the face and a few times in the stomach. I have a black eye and my ribs hurt but I think I'm okay. He told me to pack my things and get out, so I did, and now I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go."

"Zee," Liam whispered. He honestly couldn't believe what he'd heard. Zayn had just gone through what no one should ever have to go through in their life, let alone a 17 year old boy. Zayn just risked  _everything_ to tell his parents about their relationship. But he still has Liam. "You know you're always welcome here, Zayn. Come stay, I want to see you and make sure you're okay."

"B-but, you have w-work." 

"It doesn't matter, Zayn, you're more important." Liam demanded. "Come over."

And Zayn just hung up the phone. Liam hoped that meant that Zayn was going to come over, but he wasn't sure. He went downstairs to wait for him on the front porch anyway. When he got downstairs, his mum was still up and sitting in the living room, of course wondering why he was up at this hour on a Thursday. So he explained everything to her, and made sure it was okay if Zayn spent the night, which she said yes to without any sort of hesitation. 

Liam went outside to wait and it was almost 45 minutes before Zayn showed up, which confused Liam because Zayn didn't live  _that_ far away, but he didn't mention it. The first thing he noticed was the way that Zayn was walking, like he was in pain. His ribs, Liam thought. The second thing he noticed was the dark bruises that were forming on Zayn's face, one on the left side of his jaw and another right beside his left eye. The third thing he noticed was that Zayn was still crying, which broke Liam's heart once again, so he lunged forward, capturing Zayn in a tight hug and a kiss, only letting go when he remembered Zayn's ribs, after Zayn let out a pained whine.

"Sorry."

"You didn't have to wait up for me," Zayn stated. "I'm sure your mum would have let me in. You have work in the morning, you should be sleeping."

"I already told you that work doesn't matter right now." Liam insisted. "I'm gonna focus on you and just you right now, Zayn. Let's get you upstairs, alright?"

To which Zayn only nodded, grabbing Liam's hand and following him into the house, then up to Liam's room. Once they'd stripped down to their boxers, they climbed into Liam's bed, snuggled under the covers. Liam cuddled up to Zayn's back, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, but making sure to be careful. "Is this okay or does it hurt too much?"

"It's good," Zayn reassured him. "It's okay, it's okay when it's you, Liam."

And they laid there for hours, hours that bled together, Liam holding Zayn and hushing him as he cried. Liam started telling Zayn stories, about how everything would be okay some day. About how they're going to graduate college and go off to University. About how they're going to get a little flat together in the city, and it's not going to matter anymore what anyone has to say, because they're going to have each other. That one day, his parents are going to be okay with this. That one day they're going to get married, and that Zayn's parents are going to be there, and they're going to be so happy to see their son happy.

Zayn turned around in Liam's arms and snuggled closer to his chest, and he was crying again. Liam thought he'd done something wrong, so he stopped talking, just rubbed a soothing hand up and down Zayn's back until he was okay again. The look in Zayn's eyes when he looked up at Liam said it all, that the tears weren't because he was sad, they were happy tears that time. Zayn reached down to twine their fingers together and Liam felt something brand new that he'd never felt with Zayn before. He'd felt love before with Zayn, but this was something different. Something more.

Zayn whispered the words "I love you" into Liam's skin and it didn't sound any different, but it felt different, and when he whispered it back, his heart sped up and the words burned as they left his throat. It was more than just teen love, it was real love, it was  _in love_ love and Liam thought he could really get used to that feeling.

They fell asleep that night covered in love, wrapped in the knowledge that  _everything may not be perfect right now, but it will be one day._ Zayn went to sleep with a smile on his face and an arm draped around Liam's waist, and everything felt right. And when Liam woke up in the morning to go into work, he didn't really mind that he was cripplingly tired, because his boy was happy and safe. And it proved to be worth it when he came home early that afternoon to find a sleepy Zayn curled up on his couch, waiting for him to come home.

"Are you feeling okay today?" He asked, as he made his way over to cuddle up behind Zayn.

"Now that you're here, Liam, I'm great."


End file.
